


Something About You

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Kissing, Rekindling an Old Flame, falling into different universes, falling out of the skt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: The Doctor falls out of the sky and lands in the yard of a sweet blonde woman who she’s sure she’s met before. However, this amnesia isn’t helping anyone.





	Something About You

**Author's Note:**

> Just what you didn’t expect from me during my twin peaks phase, a Doctor Who fanfiction. Well, I got the inspiration for this at midnight and threw it together as soon as I could.

“Hello? Hello? Are you alright?” 

The Doctor came to slowly, and was greeted by a face that he– no, she recognized, but couldn’t quite put a finger on who it was. Then again, she couldn’t quite put a finger on who she herself was. She remembered the fire, and the noises, and the big flashing warning signals on the Tardis screen, and the falling, but before that? Nothing. She knew that her name was the Doctor, that she was a time lord, and that she had recently regenerated, but no other information about herself or her recent (and not so recent) activity came to mind. 

So even though she thought she recognized the sweet, blonde girl who greeted her, she had no idea who on earth this girl was. 

“Uh, yes, I think I’m fine.” The Doctor muttered, trying to sit up. Her head immediately throbbed in pain, and she inhaled sharply. 

“You don’t look fine to me. And from what I saw, you had quite a fall.”

Given her lack of any knowledge about herself, the doctor struggled to find an excuse. “A bit of skydiving gone wrong, I’m afraid.”

The blonde girl frowned. “That didn’t look like skydiving height to me. But even from that high up, you should have been dead, or at least gravely injured.”

“I have a thick skull.” 

“What’s your name? I checked to see if you had any ID, but you didn’t have anything on you.”

Damn. Must’ve forgotten the psychic paper in the Tardis. “I’m Jo– er, Jane Smith.” This change in gender was going to take some getting used to in regards to vocabulary. 

The girl looked skeptical, but didn’t question it. “Well, Jane, I’m Rose. Rose Tyler.”

That name sounded exceptionally familiar. The name of someone the Doctor should have known. Someone the Doctor had had a deep emotional connection to in the past. She just couldn’t remember who. “That’s a lovely name.”

“Thanks. My mum gave it to me.”

The Doctor couldn’t help but smile. “Good one.”

Rose looked proud of herself. “I try. Now, considering the fact you just fell three hundred feet out of the sky, should I take you to a hospital?”

“No, no. No hospitals. Though I feel like a cup of tea may do me some good.” The Doctor slowly got to her feet. No bones were broken, thankfully, but there would be bruises for weeks, and not to mention the damage she did to the ground. It looked like it might have been someone’s yard, though now there was a big Doctor-shaped dent in the middle. “Lord, is this your yard?”

“It was. Then someone decided to play meteor.” 

The Doctor cringed. “Sorry about that. I can fix it, if you want me to.”

“Nah, I’ve been meaning to do some remodeling anyway.” Rose watched as the Doctor swayed slightly on her feet. “You sure you don’t want to go to a hospital?”

“No, I assure you. The last thing I need is a hospital.” 

The Doctor swayed once more, before the ground suddenly flew up to meet her and the world turned black. 

——————

She had no idea how long she had been out when the Doctor awoke, in a bed that wasn’t her own, without the familiar hum of the Tardis in the background. Memories of the day’s events began flooding in. She began to remember bits and pieces more, not just about the last day, but about the pieces of her memory that she was missing yesterday. The Doctor had recently parted with some of her most recent companions, and that girl Rose seemed to have been a companion from a while back. But why had she left the Tardis? As far as the Doctor could see, Rose didn’t have a wedding ring. She didn’t seem to have any reason explaining why she was no longer a companion. 

For now, the Doctor would keep up her facade of being an unfortunate skydiver until she could remember more. And then she could ask Rose about it. 

Rose’s head popped into the room. “Oh, you’re awake.” She entered with a cup of tea. “How’re you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a bus.” The Doctor gratefully accepted the tea. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I made sure not to bring you to a hospital, even though all of my instincts told me that I should.”

“You’re an angel.”

Rose turned slightly pink. “Thanks. Now, tell me, do you skydive often?”

Ah, now back to the lies. “Not often, no. Accidents like mine don’t normally happen.”

“So what did happen?” 

“Uh, my parachute fell off. I was left free-falling into the ground.”

“Uh-huh.” Rose’s eyes narrowed. “And do skydivers normally jump in clothes four sizes too big?”

Oh, yeah. That little tidbit. She was still wearing her previous regeneration’s outfit. “Not normally. I thought it might act as a kind of second parachute, if my actual parachute stopped working.” This lie was getting more and more unbelievable with every word. 

“Right. Well, I guess it worked, since you’re still alive. You’re lucky.”

“I know. Though given my history, I wouldn’t say that it’s a common thing.”

“Things like skydiving accidents happen a lot to you?”

The Doctor thought back to her parting with Bill and Nardole. “Yes, you could say that.”

“That sounds like a rather sad life.”

“It can be sad, if you let it get to you. But it’s far better when you surround yourself with people who make you feel lucky.”

Rose smiled sadly, her gaze shifting towards the ground. “You know, you talk like someone I used to know. An old friend– well, and old flame of mine. His life could be sad, and so could mine. But together it never felt that way.”

The Doctor had a distinct feeling in her gut that Rose had been talking about her. “That’s the best type of friendship or relationship.”

“It never was a real relationship. I– he– well, it’s too complicated to get into with a stranger. Let’s just say a divide came between us, and our friendship dissolved.”

“That’s a shame.”

“It was.” Rose looked as though she might cry. “I’ve never properly gotten over him.”

The Doctor gently took Rose’s hand into hers, in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture. “I’m ever so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

Many memories had now returned, and the Doctor knew exactly what she had done to Rose. “Well, actually, it may very well be my fault.”

Rose’s expression immediately hardened. “What?”

“You see, I’ve had amnesia from the fall and up until just about now, I’ve been slowly pulling my memories back together. Rose…” the Doctor sighed. “I’m not Jane Smith. I’m the Doctor.”

Rose took a step back, pulling her hand out of the Doctor’s. “No. No, that can’t be. Because he told me he could never come into this universe. He said it would rip apart the space-time continuum.”

“The Tardis fell through a wormhole between universes. I didn’t even know I was in this universe until enough of my memories came back for me to realize what was different.”

“But you– no, you can’t be the Doctor.”

“Why? Ask me anything, anything at all, and I’ll answer.”

“Alright, who did we face on Satellite 5?”

“The Daleks.”

“Which friend did we meet in the middle of World War II who subsequently became immortal?”

“Captain Jack.”

“Last name?”

“Harkness.” The Doctor sat up in bed. “Rose, listen–“

“No, I have more questions.” She thought for a moment. “Who was the second companion you had after me?”

“Donna Noble.”

“And the one immediately after me?”

“Martha Jones. Ended up working for the government with her background knowledge of alien life.”

Rose seemed to be running out of ideas. Then, she hit with one that felt like a punch to the Doctor’s gut. “What did you want to say to me on that beach? After I got trapped in this universe without you?”

“What I wanted to say was, Rose Tyler, I–“ The Doctor took a deep breath. “I love you. I’ve always regretted not saying those words.”

Without another word, Rose left the room, and the Doctor heard a sob from the hallway. Quickly, she leapt out of bed and headed out into the hall. Rose stood, her back towards the Doctor, heaving quietly into a tissue. 

“Rose.” The Doctor said softly. “I’m sorry if I’ve upset you. If you want, I can leave.”

Rose took a few deep breaths, evening out her breathing. “No. I’ve already had to face you leaving too many times. Just go into the other room for now.”

The Doctor nodded. “Alright.” 

She made her way into the living room and sat down on the couch. The room was sparsely furnished, but not un-homey. In fact, it was quite nice, complete with a brick fireplace. After a few minutes, the Doctor picked a magazine up off the coffee table and began to flip through it. It was filled with gossip and drama about various celebrities. 

The Doctor almost laughed. After all that had happened, Rose was still the same girl she had fallen in love with. And yes, new loves had come and gone. But Rose always lingered in the back of her mind. Rose was beyond special. Rose was the brightest star amongst a billion galaxies. She had saved the world, the universe, and the Doctor’s life more often than you can count. And despite all the odds, Rose was still reading gossip mags. 

Just as the Doctor was getting into an article about Kim Kardashian’s messed-up life, Rose entered the room. She must’ve stopped crying some time ago, since her eyes weren’t red. Instead, she wore a serious expression, with a deep sadness behind her eyes. The Doctor waited for Rose to speak first. 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say you are the Doctor.” 

The Doctor returned the magazine to the table. “Yes. That’s true.”

“You’ve changed quite a bit.”

A slight smile flashed across the Doctor’s face. “You could say that.”

“You told me time lords could change their gender, I just never thought…”

“Nor did I. This is all very new to me.”

“So how long has it been since you regenerated?”

“I’m not sure since I’ve been unconscious for most of it, but I think it’s been about 16 hours.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “What did you look like before?”

“Oh, a batty old man. It was admittedly thrillingly fun to be in that body, but as you and I both know, time travel takes its toll.”

“Can I see a picture?”

“Surely you don’t want to see it.”

A smile crept across Rose’s face. “I definitely do. Remember, the first regeneration I had to deal with of yours was, in your own words, a batty old man.”

“Fine, fine. I have a few pictures in the Tardis. But–“ oh, shit. “The Tardis. I don’t know where it is. I fell out of it.”

“So that’s why you embedded yourself in my backyard.”

“Yes, it wasn’t a freak skydiving accident. I’m sorry I lied to you, but I had no idea who either of us were.”

“It’s alright. So you don’t know where the Tardis is?”

“I have absolutely no idea. She just flew off by herself. And I think my sonic fell out sometime during the chaos.” 

“Well, then, we should probably go find it.”

“Yes. We should.” Things began to click in the Doctor’s mind. “You’re coming with me?”

“Of course I am. Someone’s gotta be there if you pass out again.” An expression on Rose’s face read that that wasn’t the only reason. 

“You don’t know how happy that makes me.”

Rose hooked her arm around the Doctor’s. “The Doctor and Rose, at it again.”

“The dynamic duo. I’d even go so far as to say power couple.”

Red spread across Rose’s face. “I think you forget that we were never a couple.”

“No, I remember that. I remember everything. Even that time we both got drunk on Planet Vegas and sang Piano Man.” 

Rose laughed, a beautiful, delightful laugh that radiated joy. “Oh, god. Don’t remind me.”

“You never truly bond with a person until you sing Piano Man with them. It connects us all as beings.”

“Just keep telling yourself that.”

The Doctor smiled. “I’ve missed this. Missed you.”

“How long has it been for you, since you last saw me?”

Her smile faltered. “Thousands of years. I’ve seen planets destroyed, lives created and lost, and every manner of general debauchery all across the universe, and in several adjacent ones.” The Doctor looked into Rose’s eyes. “And even after all that, I still miss you. I’m sorry about how things worked out. I’m sorry you ended up trapped here. And I’m sorry I couldn’t muster up the courage to–“

“Shush.” Rose put a finger to the Doctor’s lips. “What matters at this moment is that you’re here now. We’ll talk about everything else later.” She cupped her hand around the Doctor’s cheek, and the Doctor couldn’t help but lean into it. 

The Doctor froze. “This whole me now being a woman thing, does that bother you?”

Rose shook her head. “Of course not. I’ve already seen you change your face before, I know it’s you. And I don’t care about gender. I never have, even before I met you.”

“Good.” The Doctor put her hand over Rose’s, gently stroking the back with her thumb. Then, she pause again. “Why didn’t you ever tell me you were bisexual?”

“Because half the time I was dating Mickey, and the other half the time I was madly in love with you, so it never really came up.”

“Huh. Then again, I suppose I never told you either, but gender and sexuality are rather different when you can completely change your entire body.”

“I would assume so. And I kind of picked it up from the time Jack kissed you full on the mouth and you kissed back.”

“Alright, in my defense, we all thought we were going to die.”

“There’s no need for excuses, he kissed me too. Though I feel like he was definitely into you more.”

“I think he flirted with me more because we could banter, but he knew that if he flirted with you you wouldn’t take any of his crap.” 

“Well, he was right. I wouldn’t take his crap.” Rose gazed dramatically off into the distance. “He was rather fun to be around, though.”

“Jack knew how to party. Or knows. I’m almost 100% sure he’s still alive.”

“That’s right, doesn’t he end up becoming the Face of Boe?”

“Yes, he does, but for the life of me I can’t figure out how.”

Rose laughed again. “Well, that will be a mystery for another day. So are we going to find that Tardis or not?”

The Doctor had almost forgotten about the Tardis. Most of her focus was still on the fact that Rose’s hand was on her cheek. “Yes, of course. I was just enjoying the moment is all.”

“So was I.” 

The Doctor suddenly realized just how close their faces were. “Rose, can I ask you a question?”

“Depends on the answer.”

Her voice grew soft. “Can I kiss you?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

“I didn’t know if, you know, since our time apart, you–“

The Doctor was cut off by Rose’s kiss. She leaned into it, putting her arms around Rose and pulling her closer. The only thought in her mind was on the sensation, and the fact that the butterflies were having a field day in her stomach. 

“Oh, Rose.” The Doctor whispered, when they pulled apart. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Several thousand years, I’d suspect.”

The Doctor smiled. “You’re right about that.”

“Lucky for you, you won’t have to wait several thousand years for the next one.”

Rose kissed her again, and for the first time in a very long time, the Doctor felt truly at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi bbc? Please give me doctor/rose reunion. I beg of you. Let them be happy.


End file.
